super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Burdine Maxwell
On-Screen Appearance Doors Burdine opens some golden doors and walks right in the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Kirstee & Kaycee Burdine will call out her two interns. They will follow Burdine like the Pikmin and also make her attacks stronger. If you press B again, one of the two will start saying something mean about the opponent. This will stun the opponent for a second. Both the twins can get K.O.ed easily. Burdine will have to wait 12 seconds to call them again. Side Special - Pump-erang Burdine will toss a pump forward and it will return to her. There can be only 2 pumps on the screen. Sometimes opponents can stop it and use it for themselves. It's weak if the pump hits Burdine. Up Special - Elevator Burdine will go inside an Elevator and will go in any straight direction. Opponents can hit the Elevator to let Burdine out. The open Elevator is now a platform until it disappears after 10 seconds. Burdine can go back in to finish her ride. Other opponents can ride the Elevator too, But they can get stuck. Down Special - FIRED!! Burdine will yell "FIRED" which will trigger lightning storm effects. Her yelling can startle opponents and the lightning gives opponents damage. She can do it more than once, But there is a 10 second cooldown afterward. Final Smash - Skeletons in the Closet TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: FIRED!! KOSFX2: AAAAAAH!! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Kirstee's KOSFX (Screams) Kaycee's KOSFX (Gasps) Taunts Up: Do you know who I am? Sd: Mother of Pink! Dn: I'll chop you up into little pieces and feed you to Royal! Dn: (With Kirstee & Kaycee) (Kirstee & Kaycee butt bump) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: You're Fired for Life! In fact! Even your Children and your Grandchildren are FIRED!! Victory 2: (Has an extra foam cappuccino) Mmmm, Perfection Victory 3: You Failed! Got it? F, F, F, EEEF! Lose/Clap: (Tugging Kirstee & Kaycee off the floor by their legs) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks (Regular) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Double Slap *Dash Attack - Slam *Forward tilt - Punch *Up tilt - Raises her fists *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Swings an Axe *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Throws an eyeliner pencil, Which does a little explosion after it hits the ground Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Swings her tiara *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - Slap *Forward Throw- Her Dog, Royal chomps on the opponent *Back Throw - Kicks opponent on the butt *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Slams opponent on a desk with her fists Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks (With The Tweevils) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - The Tweevils start slapping *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - The Tweevils thrust with their butts *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - The Tweevils both grab the opponent *Pummel - The Tweevils both kick the opponent *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - The Tweevils hold the opponent by their arms and legs and throw upwards *Down Throw - ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Bratz Logo Victory Music Bratz Cartoon Theme Kirby Hat Burdine's Hair and Tiara Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Salad Pawlette Swaps *Mother of Pink (Default) *Sister Sister (Wears a darker version of her normal wear) *Purple is good too... (Wears Purple clothes, hair and makeup) *Principal Burnacus Cinch (Has colors of Abacus Cinch) *Oh Yeah, Mrs. Maxwell! (Has colors of Mr. Krabs) *Mother of PINGAS! (Has colors of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. And Kirstee and Kaycee have the colors of Scratch & Grounder) *Max...I Think? (Has colors of one of the Bratz girls, Jade...I Think?) *UNACCEPTABLE!!! (Has the look of Lemongrab and the Tweevils look like Lemongrab 2) *YOU FOOLS!!! (Has colors of Mother Brain from Captain N and the Tweevils have the colors of King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Villains Category:Bratz Category:Cults Category:Video Movesets Category:America Category:Female